Yo cuidaré de ti
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: Cuando la muerte te ha arrebatado todo y sólo queda la soledad ¿Cómo continuar? En esos momentos lo que más deseas es que alguien te diga: Yo cuidaré de ti.


**Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi querida Ana (** **Milenia Angels** **) A quien le prometí hacerle un one para animarla un poco. Con cariño para ti mi querida madre.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencia: Contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, mejor conocido como:Lemon**

 **Sumary: _Cuando la muerte te ha arrebatado todo y sólo queda la soledad ¿Cómo continuar? En esos_** ** _momentos lo que más deseas es que alguien te diga: Yo cuidaré de ti._**

* * *

 **Yo cuidaré de ti**

 **Capitulo único**

Mientras todos se dirigían a sus casas, ella se quedaba ahí mirando hacía un punto muerto. Acababa de enterrar a su hermano, la última persona que le quedaba con vida. _"Ya no"_ se corrigió.

No quería despegarse de su tumba, a pesar de que solo había derramado una solitaria lágrima desde que le anunciaron su muerte; y no es que no amara a su hermano, era todo lo contrario, pero en los últimos meses ella había llorado más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida y no quería hacerlo más. Se preguntaba si su hermano estaría conforme con su decisión, recordando las palabras dichas por éste: "Llorar no va a revivirlos". Y era verdad, así que se felicitó por ser fuerte y no llorar.

— Serena

Al escuchar que la llamaban, salió de su trance y al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos violeta de Hotaru, la novia de su hermano. Debía estar destrozada, al igual que ella, sin embargo, la miraba cálidamente, tratando de reconfortarla.

Ven a casa conmigo

La petición de Hotaru era amable y, estaba segura, de muy buena fe, pero ella no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie, quería estar sola. Además, no es que Hotaru le cayera mal, pero no la había tratado lo suficiente como para confiar en ella, así que se negó. Su cuñada, resignada, se dirigió a la salida del cementerio y se fue.

La rubia se quedó allí parada, tratando de asimilar lo que sería de su vida ahora que no le quedaba nadie.

Decir que ese año había sido malo, era quedarse corto. A su madre le habían diagnosticado cáncer a principios de este, y como estaba muy avanzado, no se pudo hacer nada por ella y había muerto después de tres meses. Luego la siguió su padre, quien al parecer no pudo soportar la soledad y el vació que dejó su amada esposa, dejándose morir.

Aún después de sus pérdidas, se consolaba diciendo que tenía a su hermano, quien compartía con ella su dolor y la animaba a seguir. No había dejado de llamarla ni un solo día para preguntarle cómo estaba; y curiosamente cuando contestó la llamada en la que le anunciaron su muerte, había dicho: _"Hola Sammy"_

A veces, Serena se preguntaba cómo volvería a amar a alguien, si al parecer la muerte estaba enamorada de todo aquel al que ella quería.

Se sentía tan perdida que no notó cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, y aun cuando está arreció, no se movió.

Se encontraba empapada cuando sintió que alguien la cubría con un paraguas y colocaba una chamarra sobre sus hombros. Tal acto la llevó a girarse para ver quién era, encontrándose con el azul profundo de los ojos de Darien, el jefe de su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos habló en varios minutos. Solo se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de cada uno, hasta que Darien decidió romper el silencio.

— Llora Serena, te hará bien

La rubia negó con la cabeza. No quería llorar y nadie la obligaría a hacerlo.

Darien suspiró. Era tan cabeza dura como su difunto hermano, quien tampoco lloró en el funeral de sus padres, temiendo que metiera esa idea en la cabeza a su hermana.

Darien pensaba que la mejor forma de lidiar con el dolor era llorar, pues una vez sacadas las lágrimas contenidas, uno se sentía mucho mejor, liberado. El dolor no pasaba, pero se hacía más llevadero.

Entonces ven a casa conmigo, no quiero que estés más aquí

Serena volvió a negar. Ella se sentía bien sola pues eso la calmaba. Además, tontamente, sentía que así le ganaba a la muerte en algo, pues si estaba sola, no podría arrebatarle a nadie más.

Darien no insistió, pero tampoco se movió de su lado. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí mientras ella se empeñara en no moverse. Después de un rato, Serena se sintió culpable de que él también estuviera bajo la lluvia sin ninguna razón, así que hizo lo que le pareció correcto.

— ¿Me llevas a mi casa?

El moreno solo asintió y caminaron juntos a la salida.

Desde el coche, la rubia iba mirando caer la lluvia tranquilamente hasta que notó algo, y sin dejar de ver, dijo:

—Este no es el camino a mi casa.

— Lo sé. Vamos a la mía.

En ese momento, Serena debió exigir ir a su casa, pero se encontraba tan cansada que no protestó.

La casa de Darien era enorme y Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué un hombre solo, vivía en una casa tan grande. No necesito pasar mucho tiempo para que Darien le diera la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

Esta casa era de mi madre. Antes de morir, me hizo prometer que no la vendería y que viviría en ella hasta mi muerte. Dijo que era una forma de acompañarme en mi camino y si te soy sincero, no me veo viviendo en ningún otro lado, a pesar de que viví mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

Serena sabía que Darien había compartido ese dato de muy buena fe, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pues ella no pudo despedirse de su hermano. De inmediato, se regañó por ello.

— ¿No tienes servicio?

— Una señora viene a hacer el aseo periódicamente, pero fuera de eso, me gusta atenderme yo mismo. Ven.

La muchacha no preguntó a dónde quería que lo siguiera. Había algo en Darien que le hacía tener plena confianza en él, así que sin dudar, lo acompañó a la planta de arriba

— Mi habitación — anunció, entrando en ella —. Puedes asearte aquí. En el vestidor hay varias batas, puedes usar la que quieras. Yo me llevaré una para asearme en otra habitación.

Ella no protestó y si hubiera querido, no le hubiera dado tiempo, pues éste salió tan pronto como terminó de hablar.

Una vez sola, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y llenó la bañera. Quería relajarse y eso siempre la hacía sentir bien.

Sumergiéndose en el agua y con los pensamientos menos enmarañados, comenzó a preguntarse por qué Darien la había llevado a su casa y sobre todo por qué ella no se había negado a ir. En realidad, no había tratado mucho a Darien, pese a que se había convertido en el dueño de sus suspiros por mucho tiempo. Entonces ¿qué hacía ahora en su bañera? Simplemente no se lo podía explicar, sólo sabía que estar con él la hacía sentir bien.

El agua comenzaba a enfriarse así que decidió salir de ella. Fue a la regadera y se quitó los restos de jabón. Una vez aseada, se dirigió al vestidor y tal como Darien dijo, había varias batas ahí. Tomó la que le pareció más chica y examinó su color lavanda ¿Por qué tendría una bata lavanda, cuando todas las demás eran negras? Sacudió su cabeza y se dijo que ese no era asunto suyo.

Al salir del vestidor, se encontró con que Darien ya la esperaba en la habitación, al parecer con algo de alimento. Suspiró resignada, ya que tendría que comer, pues estaba segura que él no la dejaría en paz hasta que probara bocado, pese a que no tenía hambre

— Puse tu ropa en la lavadora. Pronto estará lista

Serena sólo asintió a lo que el joven muchacho le dijo, mientras se servía un poco de fruta, dejando a su anfitrión sorprendido, pues esperaba que ella batallara para que comiera.

Mientras comían, comenzaron una plática amena en la que se contaban sus días de niñez y lo bien que lo había pasado cada uno. Ninguno de los dos tuvo una infancia traumática ya que a ambos, la desgracia los había azotado cuando ya eran mayores. Darien, por un momento, temió que Serena regresara a su estado de melancolía, pues había estado hablando de su hermano toda la tarde sin llorar un poquito, pero eso no sucedió hasta que él hizo un inocente comentario.

— Tus hijos estarán orgullosos de tener una madre como tú

Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron en ese momento, pero las lágrimas se negaron a salir. Ella no quería hijos pues ya había perdido suficiente y se negaba a perder más. No volvería a pasar por la traumática experiencia de perder a otro ser querido.

—Yo no tendré hijos —anunció con voz queda, bajando la mirada a sus manos.

El cambió de ánimo y la negativa en ella, le hicieron preguntarse a Darien ¿Qué de malo tenían los niños? ¿Acaso no le gustaban?

—¿Por qué?—indagó, y la rubia sólo negó

— No lo comprenderías

— Inténtalo

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio. En realidad no quería hablar de ello, ni de nada. Lo que ella realmente quería, era descansar y sumergirse en un sueño profundo, y no despertar hasta que el dolor desapareciera por completo; aunque fuera una idea absurda pues el dolor no desaparecía durmiendo, sino que se postergaba para cuando se despertara.

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?

Darien resignado, asintió. Comprendía que no era buen momento para hablar pero más tarde tendrían que hacerlo. Ella necesitaba desahogarse y si no era llorando, tendría que ser hablando.

.

.

.

El sueño de Serena fue intranquilo. Se removía en la cama y tenía pesadillas mientras Darien vigilaba su sueño con pesar. Serena era una mujer demasiado joven para sufrir de esa manera y él no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Si no hubiera mandado a Sammy a hacer ese viaje por carretera, él ahora estaría vivo. Sin embargo, ahora ya nada se podía hacer.

Darien se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de Serena, y extrañamente ella dejó de moverse, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues enseguida comenzó a hablar en sueños: "No se vayan" decía, y a Darien le dolía oírla. Quiso reconfortarla y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue meterse bajo las sábanas con ella y abrazarla. Entonces, la rubia dejó de hablar dormida y su respiración se volvió regular. Parecía que al fin su sueño se había vuelto tranquilo y sin darse cuenta, él comenzó a dormir también.

.

.

.

Serena despertó totalmente descansada. Vio que ya era oscuro, así que trató de moverse para irse a casa y fue ahí dónde sintió que alguien la tenía sujetada de la cintura. Con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, retiró las manos que la tenían sujeta y se giró para verle la cara. Se veía tan sereno mientras dormía, que no pudo evitar llevar la mano a su cara y acariciarla. Tal acto hizo que él susurrara su nombre y la rubia temió haberlo despertado. Al darse cuenta de que no había sido así, se sintió más valiente y acarició sus labios. Hubo un tiempo, antes de que su madre enfermara, en la que había soñado tenerlo así, sin embargo, se había tenido que conformar con los pequeños _"hola"_ que le regalaba. Nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie, pero aun así, estaba segura de que todos lo sabían.

Serena retiró las manos y lo observó en silencio. Tenía ganas de besarlo y sentía que el destino le debía al menos, un beso robado, pues ya le había quitado todo lo que más amaba; así que armándose de valor, estiró su rostro y juntó sus labios con los de él. Cuando él abrió los ojos, sintió que moría de vergüenza, pues creía que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Pero cuán equivocada estaba en eso.

Se separó de él e iba a quitar la sábana para levantarse, cuando este le sujetó la mano y la giró nuevamente hacía él. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, ella avergonzada y él ¿embelesado? De repente, él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó, lento, cálido, saboreando sus labios con tanta ternura que ella sintió que moría. Poco a poco, el beso fue cambiando y lo que empezó de forma dulce y tierna se volvió exigente, agresivo y apasionado. Las manos de ambos vagaron por el cuerpo del otro y las batas se deslizaron de sus cuerpos, quedando ambos al descubierto. Él, pasó a besar su cuello y el valle de sus senos, y continuó con los pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente, provocando en ella un gemido de placer. Darien siguió bajando por su cuerpo, dejando húmedos besos a su paso, provocando en ella sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido. Llegó a su entrepierna y dio un soplo, haciendo que Serena se retorciera de placer; regresó a su boca, besándola tan apasionadamente, mientras metía un dedo en su intimidad, bombeando y deleitándose con los sonidos que producía la rubia.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, le abrió las piernas suavemente y se posicionó en su entrada, provocando un suspiro en su amante. Luego, lentamente fue entrando en ella, hasta que una barrera le impidió seguir. Se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y besándola con ternura, de un fuerte empujón entró en ella por completo, derribando así la barrera que le impedía el camino a la gloria y ocasionando un grito de dolor en su compañera. Por un momento, temió haberla lastimado, pero cuando las caderas de esta se movieron en una clara invitación a seguir, se quedó más calmado y empezó a marcar el ritmo; al principio lento y pausado, luego más rápido y agresivo, ocasionando que la bella rubia se hundiera en un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

Siguieron su faena en silencio por ambas partes, entregándose el uno al otro sin pronunciar palabra. En la habitación, sólo se escuchaban los fuertes gemidos que el acto provocaba y cuando el éxtasis anunció su pronto arribo, ambos pronunciaron la palabra que habían ocultado el uno al otro: _"Te amo"_. Y así terminaron su ritual.

No pronunciaron más palabras ni se preguntaron si lo que habían dicho era verdad, solo se abrazaron el uno al otro, temiendo que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero no era así. Sus cuerpos cedieron al cansancio y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Darien despertó, tratando de abrazar a la mujer que había compartido su cama la noche anterior, pero sus ojos se abrieron por completo al notar que ella ya no estaba. De inmediato, se puso de pie y fue al baño para ver si estaba allí, pero no la encontró. Se vistió, sin ponerse a pensar si su ropa combinaba o no y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, notó que sobresalía una nota doblada en el buró. Fue a ver qué era y se sorprendió al encontrar un simple: "Lo siento". Eso lo dejó confuso y molesto ¿De qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Acaso de haberse entregado a él? Arrugó la nota y salió corriendo.

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba perdida en su habitación, pues no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se había entregado a Darien y había sido tan maravilloso como raro, además le había dicho que lo amaba. Ella no podía amarlo, ni a él ni a nadie. La muerte se llevaba a todo aquel que amaba, empezando por Rei que había muerto hacía algunos años a causa de un infarto.

Rei había sido su mejor amiga y la quería como a una hermana. Nunca logró entender cómo una jovencita podía morir de esa forma. Rei siempre se mostró sana y se cuidaba mucho, pero entonces ¿Por qué la muerte se la había llevado? Nunca entendería las razones. Sammy solía decir _"Cuando te toca, te toca"_ pero ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a sus seres queridos? No era justo.

Serena oyó el timbre y de inmediato fue abrir, pensando que sería Hotaru, pues le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que la iría a visitar más tarde. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la puerta, se encontró con el hombre al que había abandonado esa mañana. Su primer impulso fue retroceder, pues este se veía molesto.

— ¿Lo siento? ¿En serio? ¿Eso todo lo que tienes que decir después de haberte entregado a mí y haberme dicho que me amas?

La rubia sintió una opresión en el pecho y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hacer lo que había jurado no hacer más: Llorar.

— Tú no entiendes, nadie lo entiende.

El moreno, al ver que al fin estaba llorando, se sintió más calmado. No es que le gustara verla llorar, pero al fin estaba liberando todo su dolor y esa era una buena señal. Decidido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Serena, al sentir sus brazos envolviéndola, soltó a llorar más fuerte y empezó a liberar sus emociones.

— Todos mueren. Todos los que amo, mueren. No es justo, Darien, no es justo ¿Por qué Rei-chan? ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué, Sammy? Yo los amaba… yo los amaba mucho y la muerte se los llevó, se los llevó a todos.

Darien acarició su cabeza con ternura y la consoló con palabras.

— No eres culpable de nada. No fue tu amor lo que los mató, fue decisión de Dios, porque ni la muerte misma puede ir en contra de sus designios. Dios te dio una de sus más grandes batallas, porque sabe que eres fuerte y una de sus mejores guerreras. Y ¿sabes qué? No estás sola, me tienes a mí. Yo cuidaré de ti y juntos saldremos de esto.

La rubia lloró, si era posible, más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía.

—No quiero que mueras, Darien. No quiero quedarme sin ti también. No podría vivir más.

El moreno tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró cálidamente

—No puedo prometerte que eso no sucederá jamás porque sería mentirte, pero puedo jurarte, que si yo llegó a partir antes que tú, cada minuto que pases a mi lado antes de eso, valdrá la pena; porque yo haré que eso pase y podrás vivir con bellos recuerdos, que me mantendrán vivo. Tú, mi amor, me recordarás por el resto de tus días.

Las lágrimas no cesaron, pero el miedo sí. La rubia ya no sentía más temor a amar. Tal vez la vida le arrebataría a más seres queridos, pero Darien tenía razón, nadie le podría arrebatar sus bellos recuerdos.

.

.

.

Dos años después

Estaba nerviosa. En unos minutos se convertiría en la señora Chiba, algo que aún no podía creer. Miró hacía la entrada de la iglesia, pensando que Darien la estaría esperando en el altar. Ansiaba verlo, pues se había mantenido las últimas veinticuatro horas lejos de él debido a las ideas de su loca amiga Mina, que había dicho _"La abstinencia hará que su noche de bodas sea como su primera vez"_. Ella esperaba que no. Recordaba esa noche como algo hermoso, pero había sido raro, pues ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante el acto y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los susurros de su hombre, cuando la poseía; a las palabras llenas de amor y devoción que le profesaba, así que si volvían al silencio, sería como volver a recordar sus antiguos miedos y ella no quería eso.

—¿Lista?

Fue la pregunta de su padrino, Diamante, quien la entregaría en el altar. Ella estaba orgullosa de eso, ya que él se había convertido en un hermano más para ella y a la vez, era un gran amigo de Darien, por lo que era el indicado para entregarla

—Lista —contestó y ambos caminaron a la entrada.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Serena veía como su dama de honor se aferraba al brazo de su acompañante. Mina era así y estaba segura de que de esta fiesta, no saldría sin novio. Sonrió por su ocurrencia.

La ceremonia estuvo preciosa. Darien había dicho unos votos que todavía la tenían alucinando, pero lo que más recordaba de ellos, era lo siguiente: " _Nada impedirá que te ame cada día más y que vele tus sueños por toda la eternidad, porque yo cuidaré de ti, aun después de mi muerte"._

Fin

* * *

 **Ok, el lemon fue muy rápido a mi parecer, aunque yo lo que quería era que quedara raro, pero no sé. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Agradezco la edición de este Capitulo a Kay, sin ella no se vería tan bello**

 **Para las que preguntan por Mujer Inocentes, le cuento que el capi ya está, sólo falta que me lo beteen, así que les pido me esperen otro ratito ¿Si?**

 **¿Sera que me merezco un review?**


End file.
